A resistive memory cell is a writable memory element, for example a rewritable memory element, that can be programmed to have either a high impedance state or a low impedance state. One example of a semiconductor memory utilizing a particular type of a resistive memory cell is a conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM).
To determine the impedance state of a resistive memory cell, it is conventional to precharge a bitline being read to a read voltage and to use a voltage source as a reference voltage. The wordline associated with the resistive memory cell on the bitline being read is then activated. If the memory cell has been programmed to have a high resistance state, the voltage on the bitline being read will remain at the precharged voltage, however, if the memory cell has been programmed to have a low resistance state, the voltage on the bitline being read will quickly charge or discharge towards the voltage potential present at the other terminal of the memory cell resistance. An amplifier provides an indication of the logic state of the memory cell dependent upon the relationship between the voltage on the bitline being read and the reference voltage.